


When the Moon Hits Your Eye

by Werelibrarian



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you say to the boy who lights up your life <em>and</em> delivers food to your door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon Hits Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by Sourgoat:
> 
> '"well i’m not trying to impress the pizza guy”
> 
> okay but has anyone written an au fic where foggy is the pizza guy or?'

"Hi there, here's your pizz— _nice_ billboard. That's a hell of a lightshow."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

"Oh. Well, my word is good."

***

"Hey, hi! I've got a pizza for you."

"Heck, sorry. Just wait, let me find my wallet."

"Ok, you want me to bring it in for you?"

"Oh. Um. Sure. Come in."

"Dude, I love this apartment. Don't make that face, I'm being serious! Look at these amazing ceilings. Or maybe not. Maybe you could shout at them and listen for the echo?"

***

"Hi, Mr. Murdock. Pizza delivery!"

"Oh thanks, uh..."

"Foggy. Foggy Nelson—hey, you're limping."

"I'm fine, really."

"Hang on, man. You go sit down, I'll put this in the kitchen."

"No, wait—"

"Too late, I'm already in. Wow, what a countertop!"

***

"Hey you, there you are, I was worried you'd stood me up!"

"I'm so sorry! I thought I could make it home before you got here."

"It's ok. I always come here first if I’m delivering a bunch. Let me walk you up before you pay. I'm a door-to-door service, not door-to-sidewalk."

"I'm sure you don't want to—"

"Come on, Mr. Murdock. My next delivery's gonna yell at me about onions. He does every time. Give me a nice thought to hang on to as I brave my torture."

"Oh. Well, if you're sure. You can call me Matt if you want."

"That would be nice. Matt."

***

"Pizza delivery!"

"You're not Foggy."

"Uh, no sir, Foggy's got exams."

"What kind of exams?"

"The...bar...exam?"

"What? No, never mind. What do I owe you?"

***

"Pizza for Matt!"

"Why didn't you ever say you were taking the bar?"

"Because it has nothing to do with pizza?"

"You're right, I'm sorry, I had no right to—I'm sorry, Foggy."

"I just meant that there was no reason for it to come up—unless you quiz all the boys who come to your door."

"No, I'm told that's rude."

"Maybe strange, but not rude. I'm putting the pizza in the kitchen again."

"Thanks. I've got my wallet here."

"So did you want to know what the exam was like?"

"Unless they've changed it, I remember it very well."

"You’re a lawyer too? Wow, and here I thought you couldn't get any more perfect."

"Um."

"Matt, are you blushing?"

"Not at all! Uh...I was thinking of getting curtains. Because. Lightshow. Any suggestions for colour?"

"Maybe something bright to offset the grey walls? A sky blue? Or like a nice wine red?"

"What would you pick, if you lived here?"

"I've always liked red. A bit like your face right now."

***

"Hi, Matt!"

"Foggy, hi, come in. What do I owe you this time?"

"The same amount you owe me every time, buddy."

"So..."

"So?"

"So it turns out curtain shopping isn’t really my thing. I was wondering if..."

"Are you inviting me to pick out curtains with you?"

" _No_! Or. I suppose yes. But I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, that's a real disappointment, since I’ve been flirting with you since five deliveries ago."

"Oh."

"Matt, please tell me you knew. I wasn't even trying to be subtle."

"I was hoping you were. But I thought it was just because I never yell at you about onions."

"Aw, and he's funny too!"

"Can I try this again?'

"Knock yourself out. I'm all ears."

"Foggy, can I take you out to dinner someday? Curtains don’t have to be part of it, but they might make this place nicer. For you. If you wanted."

"Didn't your mama ever tell you not to proposition strange pizza delivery boys?"

"No, actually."

"Well, mine told me that when a good thing comes along, grab it with both hands."

"I have a few suggestions where you could start."

"Look at that smile! I hope I get to see it a lot."

"I hope so too."

"I'm going to steal your number from the takeout system and call you when I'm done my shift."

"I'd like that."

"And I'm gonna kiss you on the cheek now."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr](http://werelibrarian.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When The Moon Hits Your Eye (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834379) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave)




End file.
